THE POWER OF MAGIC AND LOVE
by jasmine wales potter 012
Summary: If Harry's baby brother, Daniel, is the Boy-Who-lived, then what of Harry? What is his role? Is he destined for greater? Or, is he to play a much bigger role in the future? Follow Canon's plot, with much bigger AU's plot as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

31 July 1977.

A woman in one of St' Mungo's Hospital rooms was weeping in pain. She struggled to preserve her consciousness. The man next to her was attempting as best he could to calm the woman down, and encouraged her. She panted from exhaustion, her body was wrecked. Mustering her final ounce of strength, she took one last huge breath and pushed her baby out of her body. The shrieking cries indicated a new life had been born. She smiled through her exhaustion, and the man beside her, grinned ecstatically.

Though she was losing consciousness rapidly, it was not enough to prevent her from seeing her baby and desiring to embrace him. As soon as the healers finished her delivery, they obliged to her wishes. They handed the baby into her outstretched arms once he was cleaned. The man next to her lent her his aid as she struggled to reach out for the baby. Her face exploded with happiness, smiling so brightly. She forgot her fatigue when she watched the sleeping form of her baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Evans, on a healthy baby boy. A beautiful baby as well, may I add," the healer said with a smile. "What are you going to name him?"

Lily Evans exchanged a look with the man before shifting her attention back to the healer with a smile. "Harry. Harry James Potter."

The healer smiled, nodding her head. Subsequently, she left the couple alone to spend time with their newborn.

For a while, silence was the only thing in the room before all of a sudden, Lily called out to the man, "James..."

"Hmm..." James Potter wasn't really paying attention to the woman, too distracted holding one of his son's tiny hands.

"You asked me a question last night and my answer is yes." That snatched the man's attention.

"Really ? Are you serious? You're not kidding, are you? But you're not joking, are you, Lils? If you really are, I'm going to have a severe heart attack. Luckily we're in St. Mungo's right now."

Lily chortled at his anxiousness, shaking her head tiredly. Little by little, a large grin swiped across James's mouth. He had never felt so happy in his life. Not only had he just become a father, but the very same night the woman he loved, agreed to marry him. He couldn't help but dance happily.

The sound of someone yawning captured the attention of both adults. James ditched his dance, and swiftly rushed to Lily's side. They watched expectantly as their son gradually fluttered his eyes open and caught his first sight of his parents. What they saw that instant made them breathless as a pair of bright beautiful emerald eyes gazed back at them.

"Lily, he has your eyes!" James joyfully proclaimed. "Look, he has your eyes!"

"Yes, but his are much more alluring than mine... He's so beautiful, James..." Lily kissed the baby's forehead, hugging him lovingly.

"My son is going to be a ladies' man when he grows up. Sirius will be so proud!"

"James! I'm not going to let you or his godfathers influence him into something like that!" Although her body was drained of energy, she was still capable of unleashing her wrath on her soon-to-be-husband.

The man cowered under her glare. "Come on, Lils. It's just a thought... Nothing wrong with that..." he chuckled nervously.

The sound of cute laughter caused both adults to look down in surprise. They were astounded to find the baby was giggling at them, holding his tiny hands in the air. Their shock melted at the sound of the baby's musical laughter and both parents smiled at their son's antics. James offered his finger to his son, who grabbed his finger in both tiny hands, familiarizing himself with his father's rough skin.

"You know something, Lily? I think he's going to be a great man someday. I've never heard of a baby who laughed the day he was born. I've got this feeling that he's going to do great things in the future..." James wiggled his finger in the baby's hands, eliciting another giggle from the fragile soul.

"Yes, he will, James..." Lily agreed. "Someday he will..."

* * *

**In just another ward near them….**

Another woman was undergoing cramps and near delivering a baby. The healer was trying her best to help her go through the process by trying to calm her. The clock nearby struck midnight and mustering her final ounce of strength, she took one last huge breath and pushed her baby out of her body. She didn't want to live any longer seeing her husband getting killed in front of her but for the sake of the baby she willed herself to forget all and go through life just for her baby. The healer after helping her through the delivery obliged to her wishes. She forgot her fatigue and pain when she watched the sleeping form of her baby.

After all she promised her husband to go on no matter what!

"Oh Richard I wish you were here to see our baby, the one we were waiting for, the one you died protecting to ensure her a freedom life "said Susan Wales. But the destiny had other plans for the mother and the child. The mother was losing blood very profusely and no matter what the healers tried they couldn't stop the wound. It was produce during the delivery. Now knowing that the mother won't survive any longer they helped in whatever way they can.

The healer told the mother that she won't be surviving, asked her to name her baby and where to send her after her death.

"Jasmine Susan Wales" said Susan. She knew through the healers she had only a few moments with her baby but being a Wales nee Smith she was not afraid of her death but worried for baby as seeing she was a muggleborn and only her sister who hated her with all the heart and her good for nothing husband would be the ones taking care of her child.

She shivered at the thought. But hoped against all the hope that she would not treat a newborn child with the hatred she had for her, gave the healer her sister's address. She took out her pendant locket engraved with "W" and put it around her child as the last parting gift. It was a magical pendant, given to her by her mother in law as a wedding present. The locket could not be touched or taken out from the wearer's neck until the wearer wished it, so she wasn't afraid of it getting lost.

Suddenly the Susan started losing consciousness at the same time her baby started opening her eyes. She knew her daughter was a beauty, her dark auburn hair almost almost burgundy and her pale heart shaped face was a proof enough. But the most beautiful were her eyes. That can captivate anyone. Chocolate brown in color. She kissed her baby on her forehead and told her that she loved her beyond anything and though she wouldn't be near her, but she still watch her from the sky. She prayed that she would get a man who would love her more than anything just like her father loved her mother.

One last look into her eyes, the eyes she inherited from her father, she took her last breath.

* * *

**31 October 1981.**

The wind howled with ferocity across the blackened sky as the thunderstorm conquered the clouds. Rain poured down relentlessly over a lone man.

He had not trusted any of his followers to escort him on this imperative mission. He had to do this alone. Lord Voldemort, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord of Wizardry, marched with authority toward his target. Throughout the travels of his youthful life, Voldemort had never been one to trust such asinine things as prophecies and the like. But the moment his spy informed him of this prophecy, his stone heart sank into a huge hole, slowly falling deeper and deeper into the pit.

The Dark Lord marveled at this prophecy, willing it to be false and yet fearing it to be true. Now, he narrowed his eyes at the distinct cottage, just a few steps away. The cursed cottage is where the mark of the prophecy lay. To ensure his rampage through the Wizarding world continues, he needed to eliminate this threat that held the ability to shake his entire foundation. Soon, there would be nothing left to end his reign and he'd be closer to wiping every last, pathetic muggle.

Now the Potter's secret keeper had revealed to him the location where they lay hidden, the child could run no more from him. With a wave of his wand, the door exploded. A high-pitched screech shattered his thoughts. Without looking, he soundlessly cast a dark curse in the girl's direction, decapitating her. Looking over the body, his lips curled downward. The body didn't belong to that mudblood. The Potter's weren't here. Boiling in rage, he screamed, permitting a huge flow of magic to damage his surroundings.

With a swish of his wand, the disapparation ward fell. Just as he was about to flee, cries of a baby emanated from the upper level of the house. Voldemort moved to the staircase, scurrying to it. There, at the last door, was a voice soothingly telling the baby to be quiet. Chuckling evilly, he blasted the door open, causing a small boy to jolt in surprise. Red eyes stared with interest at the crib, though what fascinated him most was the small boy, no more than four years old, gazing at him with fierce emerald eyes.

"Do you not fear me, boy?" Voldemort hissed in a dark voice.

"No, you're just a big meanie!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed in amusement. "Ah, how I've forgotten the delightful experience of being a child, so fearless and innocent-like. Pity that I show no mercy for children; however I do congratulate you for standing your ground at the sight of me, Lord Voldemort. Not many people have managed such without trembling. Now, stand aside, it is not you that I'm after. Stand aside, boy!"

"No! Don't touch my brother!" the boy shouted.

"Very well, if you desperately wish to defend your brother, then I suppose you shall die by his side. Nonetheless, I need to deal with him first, so be gone for now!" With a wave of his wand, the boy flew behind the crib, hitting the wall so hard. Lord Voldemort glanced into the crib, spotting a crying child no more than a year old. "At long last, I have found you. You, who threatened everything I hold, have caused me plenty of trouble. To ensure that my very existence is never questioned, you must die. Farewell, Daniel Potter. Rest assured I will make this painless." Leveling his wand, Voldemort's eyes gleamed gleefully in anticipation. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry Potter helplessly watched the scene unfold before him. He'd made a promise to his mother before his parents left that he would protect his brother no matter what. Struggling to remain conscious, he gathered every ounce of strength with one thought, he must protect his brother. He closed his eyes tightly and grounded both hands into tight fists. Clenching his jaws, he gritted his teeth together and something tingled inside Harry. Golden light began to envelop his brother's body, sparkling fiercely. It halted the killing curse just before it reached his brother.

Voldemort's eyes were wide in shock, never before had he stumbled upon such magic. He believed the baby had created such a thing, having not notice the sweating form behind the crib. Sweat poured over Harry in his effort to stop the killing curse. The baby cried more at all the ruckus, and as fate entwined both brothers, the baby unconsciously poured all of his magic into the golden shield. By this sudden turnabout, the shield miraculously converted into the color of white before deflecting the rest of the curse back to Dark Lord.

An ear-piercing scream erupted from the cottage, followed by the cries of Daniel Potter. Bit by bit, the snake-faced man was ripped to pieces, replaced by a pile of black ashes. Not a single living body was there to witness the shrouded shape disintegrate into emptiness.

James and Lily Potter had been called by Dumbledore to an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. They had attended in hopes of getting some more information in relation to the safety of their children, as well as the end of the war. But right in the middle of it, they were interrupted by Sirius barging in, panic written all over his face as he spouted nonsense. It took several minutes to settle him down enough to understand he was yelling that Pettigrew was not in attendance at the meeting, nor did he show any sign of struggle or having been kidnapped.

Both parents swallowed uneasily, praying Pettigrew had not defected and joined Voldemort. But when Dumbledore confirmed that someone unwanted had entered their hidden place, they knew it to be true. After apparating to their residence, everyone stared in horror at the fire blazing through the house. Dumbledore immediately commanded everyone to cast_Aguamenti_ in order to put out the seemingly uncontrollable flames.

Ignoring the other members, both parents sprinted into the house. Dumbledore and a few others followed, casting _Aguamenti_ all the way. A feeling of dread surfaced as they caught sight of the girl the Potter's had assigned to watch over their children, lying in front of them without a head. Lily, by now sobbing, dashed upstairs to find her boys. Without wasting any time, the others pursued her.

That was when they came across a very strange sight.

Before them lay the ashen form of something resting on the floor, a crying baby, and a cataleptic form that was still breathing. Relief ignited in all of them. The parents rushed to Daniel to inspect his injuries while the others flew to the unconscious boy. They then moved over frantically to satisfy their concern regarding whether or not her eldest son was breathing. A few minutes after they had left the collapsing house, Madam Pomfrey came over to verify the boys' conditions. Noting that the eldest son had suffered damage only to his left arm, which she deemed the primal reason for his loss of consciousness.

She never realized that the true reason for his being knocked out had been his exhaustion from using too much magic. As Madam Pomfrey declared Daniel Potter had lost the majority of his magic, but was able to retain consciousness, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled . He walked over to the baby, held by Lily, and moved a strand of red hair away from his face. There, on his forehead, was a lightning bolt scar, blood still trickling over its features.

* * *

Faraway a girl, four year old ,with beautiful auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes was looking in the sky searching for her mother and father in the stars, which according to her aunt and uncle, are dead, and in their words "good riddance" as they put it. She touched her pendant as that was the last gift from her mother, in which she discovered in secret was special, as it opened into a new room containing thousand and thousand of books in which Jasmine spent her maximum day partly, reading each book with a concentration which would be thought impossible for a four year old and partly, to avoid her uncle and aunt and her cousin, Cherry. They were muggles, a term she found in one of those books, and despised anything out of ordinary and thought her as "burden". She didn't hated muggles , but her uncle, aunt and good for nothing cousin were exception. But she hoped against all hope that one day everything will be fine, she would one day have friends and someone who would want her no matter what. But what she didn't know was that the future is full of surprises…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**31 July 1982 **

A solitary figure concealed his presence from others. Everyone was smiling, laughing and talking. He watched as his father presented his little brother to everyone with a huge grin. His mother stood at his father's side, emitting with happiness. Everyone clapped their hands, cheering at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. At least, that was what they were so fond of calling him...

Silent tears glistened on the older brother's cheeks, whose birthday was on the exact same day. How ironic that he had once thought this was a good thing. Wouldn't it be fun for siblings to celebrate their mutual birthday together? But as of this day, he began to see it as an unfortunate twist of fate. It seemed that not a single person at the party recalled that his birthday was the same as their precious savior's. Not even their parents. The eldest brother often wished that his parents were different than any of them.

He had been looking forward to his fifth birthday, and had been very excited when he woke up that morning. He had a feeling his parents would apologize to him for mistreating him since the fall of the Dark Lord as they presented him with gifts. But all that silly hope had collapsed to the ground. How naive he had been. All he wanted was for his parents to remember him, especially his mother. He craved her warmth, like every child does, wanting desperately for his mother to hug him and smile at him. Only him.

His thoughts came crashing back to reality as the party-goers sang his brother the birthday song. Slowly, he withdrew from the stair's railing and moved to the end of the room. Entering, he shut the door silently. The voices outside still echoed in his eardrums. He climbed to his bed, it seemed to him, the stars were shining just a little brighter tonight. He wished himself a happy birthday in a hush tone. And then, he pulled the covers over his head and dozed to sleep.

**1 August 1982**

Jasmine sat on her bed and thought how it would feel like to have celebrate her birthday with her parents, the ones who love her and not scowl every time she came in front of them. But jasmine wasn't naïve. She knew that living in dream world does no good, but face the reality. She knew that, but that didn't stop the child inside her from thinking and wishing about things. She knew her mother died soon after giving her birth. And as for her father she had no idea. She sometimes wished she was there with her parents, died with them just to be near them. But life was cruel.

She was here alive, living with her aunt and uncle who hated her with passion but as Jasmine was intelligent, she stayed clear from their paths. After the age of three, when she discovered the magic of her pendant and started to learn how to read, she found out about her magic and her family.

She soon found out, thanks to her endless time she spent with books, that she indeed belonged to a very ancient pureblood family. The Wales were the one of the most ancient family in wizarding world along with Dumbledore's, Potters, Blacks and Malfoys

As Jasmine gave the Petersons no reason to think about her or punish her, she was left to her own self. Doing chores, helping pruning weeds in garden, etc helped Jasmine to leave her on her own. As for that they gave her the second bedroom or maybe the smallest bedroom in the whole house, of Cherry. But that didn't mean they would give her gifts or pocket money to buy sweets.

She climbed her bed, it seemed to her, the stars were shining just a little brighter tonight just like previous night. She wished herself a happy birthday in a hushed tone, pulled the covers over her head and dozed off to sleep.

But what she didn't knew was that, her mother and father though not near her but still near enough wished her and promised that the future will be full of surprises…..

**19 June 1991**

Harry woke up with a start. One of the main reasons of his waking up suddenly was sitting near him smiling too sweetly with sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He scowl at her for waking him with start but when she started chuckling merrily at his expense, his scowl disappeared but then there was a round laughing noise coming from other four boys of the compartment. He was sure he heard "whipped" but couldn't be sure who spoke it. When he glared at them, they feigned it with cough. He wasn't fooled, but let it slid down for this once.

The train was returning to King's cross station for the beginning of the summer his eyes fixed on the window, gazing with indifference at the passing trees, stones, and grass. His thoughts floated off to space.

Harry could hardly believe he still remembered his fifth birthday.

Ever since that fateful day, he had resolved to show his parents how sadly mistaken they had been neglecting their eldest son. Strangely, he supposed he had to thank them for that. If it hadn't been for them, his five year old mind could not have developed such mature thoughts. Of course he had several others to thank in that regard, such as his so called godfather, who couldn't be bothered to perform his duty because he was too busy doting on Harry's younger brother instead. The same went for his werewolf of an uncle, they were all the same.

Bunch of pathetic fools they were. He would have deserted this place he called "home" long go and drifted to some serene place by himself, considering he was still there son even if they all but ignored it he still had a trust vault and considering he was the eldest, major portion of the main vault, instead of subjecting himself to the company of those people he wholeheartedly loathed if it hadn't been for Jasmine.

Suddenly he felt a warm, tiny but with strong grasp, hand in his and he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his first best friend Jasmine whom he and his friends called "Mya". The same eyes which had seen him in his worse state which he would never let anyone see. The same eyes which even after suffering abuse at the hand of her relatives never gave up hope. Those eyes which made him realize that what he suffered at the hands of fate and his family was nothing in the face compared to what others suffered.

Harry and Jasmine were so busy looking in each other eyes, that they didn't notice the smirk that formed on the other four companions nee friends. Jerks would suit them better than friends sometimes Harry thought, and sometimes voiced his opinion but no matter what, they continued to be like that. He sometimes wondered how he ended up accepting their friendship but then looked at his left and realized the source behind it being those chocolate brown eyes and such an innocent look that would put any woman to shame. She knew what these looks could do and used it to her full advantage.

Damn her! She was too cunning for her own good. She would have suited well in slytherin than ravenclaw. Well life has it perks.

The door of the compartment snapped unlock, bringing Harry and Jasmine out of there revive, and to Harry's surprise he notice an adorable blush forming on her cheeks which filed out more due to her pale skin. There were standing four girls from the year of the members of the compartment, all in the process of becoming good looking women.

"Well out with it you two, we are not up for your sappish moments and if you two are that eager, go and find another place for it" a gorgeous blond girl with engrossing green eyes declared after shoving the perky girl out of the way, entered the compartment and seated herself next to her twin brother. Mind you when someone sees them for the first time they could not phantom how those two were twins except the age and the house, as his brother had raven hair with blue eyes and they were poles apart in their nature.

"Hey" said Sheila Jonnet, the perky girl with spiky short hair and hazel orbs which usually shine with enthusiasm grumbled. "All snakes are same" but one look at the blonds' twin, she hastily added "except you of course David".

The raven haired boy who was wearing slytherin color robes simply smiled at her.

"Enough is enough. Let's just go inside before anyone comes to see what's the ruckus is about. And mind your language please"

This time came the gentle voice. She had brunette hair, medium length and her azure eyes shone intelligently. She would never be found without a book in her hands. The other two obeyed and took the seats.

Jasmine smiled at them all. The final girl who hadn't spoken was a chestnut brown headed, with golden yellowish eyes sat near Jasmine.

"What?" Harry snapped, not liking the way every eye in the room rested on him and Jasmine. "You want me to congratulate you for working on house unity?"

"Don't be a jerk, Potter" Daphne Greengrass, the blonde, who sitting near her twin brother, remarked."You shouldn't be hostile to your guests".

Harry lifted an eyebrow at her attitude as rest of the group sighed silently. Seriously this was getting too old! Every time Harry and Daphne would be clawing throats of each other.

Roger Davis, dark brown haired and dark blue eyes, tried to diffuse the tension already building up in the compartment was thinking but was beaten by Callista Campbell, the girl with brunette hair, who spoke softly "We were searching for all of you."

"Yeah, we looked through every compartment to see one of you was there or not and do you know how tiring that is? We almost got hexed by the upper years for barging into their compartments" said the frowning girl went by the name of Regina Barberis with golden yellowish eyes.

"We would have informed one of you but when we saw Harry boarding in this compartment and not to lose him that we had finally found him, sat down" said Cedric Diggory with brown hair and grey eyes.

"I was just coming to find you all after finally managing to wake up all these lazy arses from their respective napes." continued Jasmine with an eye roll and a small smile on her face "I guess you all beat me to it."

The rest of the girls roll their eyes and muttered "boys" and coughed suspiciously as the rest of the males in the compartment had the tendency to look a bit ashamed.

Thankfully for the boys, the doors of the compartment opened with a common cart managed by a familiar lady, passed by, and asked if they needed anything.

Mark Jonnet, a boy with similar height as harry, with soft chestnut hair, his brown eyes which were usually alight with mischief jumped up at once and said as he was near the door "No sweat, I got it! My treat this time and no complaining Cal's. Being a pureblood comes with the wealth advantage – except for the Weasley's – so don't mind" overlooking Callista weak dissent "lets see now…..uh, 10 pumpkin juices, 9 cauldron cakes, some licorices wands for Sheila and Harry, some gum for me …. Oh, and pumpkin pasties for Daphne. She's not fond of chocolates."

The dimpled old witch responded with a smile of her own as she took the order. 'Here you go dear", she said kindly, tossing the items to the Mark as he paid 2 galleons, 4 sickles. Then she closed the compartment doors and went away.

As Mark handed each one a pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes except Daphne to whom he passed pumpkin pasties, Roger addressed to Harry "Whatever is on your mind, you can share with us, mate, when you are ready for it. You know we're always here for you" and then David added "We wouldn't leave you to fend yourself, Potter. Merlin forbid us, you would be hopeless without us so cheer up. "Ended with a smirk which seems so much like Daphne, his twin sister.

As Jasmine winked at David for the comment, a tiny smile worked its way onto Harry's face as he accepted the offering, "I'm really sorry…"

"Save your breath Potter. You don't have to apologize to anyone" Daphne's lips curled into a smirk as she shoved some pasty into her mouth. "Although I do have to congratulate Jonnet"- as both Jonnet's looked up at this with a shock on their faces, Daphne just rolled her eyes at them and continued "on having some brain" at this Mark relaxed whereas Sheila scowled at Daphne "I didn't think any Griffindors had it to begin with." And this time David rolled his eyes at his twin sis, "and here I thought all they both cared about was some pointless Quiddtich".

"Hey!" Sheila exclaimed through a mouthful of licorices wand. "You are just jealous our team beats Slytherin's, Daph". "Just admit it, they couldn't possibly catch up to our score with us as chasers!" said Mark.

But Hufflepuff won their match against Griffindor this year", Cedric cut in.

Well that's because this year, you played as their new seeker and caught the bloody snitch before ours did. All of our seekers are bloody weak", Sheila protested.

"Sheila, language, please" said Jasmine and Callistia together.

"Sorry Cals and Mya". She grinned sheepishly.

"Still it doesn't change the fact that Ravenclaw won the Quidditch trophy and wiped the other teams from their floor" Roger said with a slytherin smirk on his face "even without the best seeker" completed Jasmine with a grin unable to help herself.

David, Cedric and Mark grumbled, grudgingly acknowledging this. "They won for straight three years in row now. All because of their two chasers and one keeper" said Regine. "And mainly because of one chaser, who impossibly scores 140 in every game all by himself alone." Said Jasmine with a proud smile on her face.

David said "He was the youngest quiddtich player on the team too. I mean, it is practically inhuman. You always think there must be some way to beat this said guy, but nooo; he just has to be soo good."

All eyes shifted towards the raven haired green eyed boy in the compartment. Harry chucked away his pumpkin juice, though the sly smirk on his mouth didn't go unseen.

"Next time I'll beat you, Potter! And next time that cup will be paraded around the whole school! I'll be bragging about it until the day you die!" Mark cried, and him and Sheila pumping a fist in air together in determination.

"I don't mind you trying Mark and Sheila. You can't even touch me in the sky. How in the god's name you are going to beat me. I have no idea. But best of luck to you too and the rest of you" while looking at David and Cedric "in any case". He finished saying.

"Ugh, that bloody smudge attitude of his. So annoying." Exclaimed Sheila while throwing her hands in air in exasperation.

"The same words like last year…. You're always dreaming, Sheila. You'd have to train ten times harder than usual if you want to beat Harry. I already told you that. You know aur Harry is a natural flier" advised Regine.

Mark and Sheila's eyes burned in motivation at the challenge laid at their feets. "We know that, Reg. That's why we are planning training all summer."

"I agree with Regine. Ravenclaw is going to win the cup again, so don't even dream of taking it from us, Sheila and Mark. If I know you two, you both are going to be even lazier this summer" Jasmine didn't bother this time to reprimand her friends' language.

"Stop with all this quidditch craziness, will you? You all are giving me headache", daphne said, eyes twitching in annoyance when the others ignored her. "I regret even mentioning that bloody game", she muttered , thrusting another handful of pasty in her mouth. Her eyes caught Harry's side-along glance her. But before he could even utter a word daphne hissed "Shut up, Potter".

They knew she had never enjoyed quidditch. The only reason she even attended the matches was to show support to Harry, Jasmine, Roger, David, Cedric, Sheila and Mark.

Jasmine was shaking her head at him from his side, amused Harry moved his gaze to the window. "I didn't say anything", he murmured without looking at her.

"Yeah and Lucius Malfoy is the minister."she said sarcastically. She huffed, finished the last her pasty.

Harry smiled. It was times like these he couldn't help but feel at peace with the company of his friends. He knew he was very lucky to have met them during their first year, and Jasmine, whom he had met long before coming to Hogwarts, though he had no desire to admit it to anyone. His friends stayed by his side wherever he went. It was hard to find true friends when every boy at school brought up the Boy Who Lived in the middle of every conversation,[ except David, Cedric, Roger and Mark, though Mark did it a few times too in first years but after some time he stopped it after getting hexed by the aforementioned three boys and his twin sister], asking him his thoughts on subject and requesting autograph from his brother. When he refused to have any part in this, the other boys proclaimed him jealous of his brother's fame. It angered him everytime they did that, and was in fact the very reason he pushed away the rest of his male classmates except those four.

For the rest of the ride, each student became occupied with themselves. Daphne, Callista, Roger became engaged in there books, whereas Regine, Sheila, David, Mark and Cedric played exploding snap and Jasmine took out wizard chess to play with Harry inviting him with a challenge.


End file.
